<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seventh Heaven by sug4rplms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153109">Seventh Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sug4rplms/pseuds/sug4rplms'>sug4rplms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sug4rplms/pseuds/sug4rplms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Glioblastoma Multiforme” Iwaizumi’s voice was quite shaky. He palmed his chest, to comfort his heart which was beating fast unusually. It was finally his turn to do class presentation regarding to the task that was given by his Professor. Bokuto looked at Kuroo with a worried face. Kuroo sighed.</p><p>“It’s a brain tumor...” Iwaizumi looked at Bokuto and Kuroo with teary eyes. He can’t do it. He was too weak. “An incurable disease” Iwaizumi wiped off the first teardrop. “Are you okay, Iwaizumi-san?” the Professor asked. </p><p>Iwaizumi only flashed a smile. “Today, I’ll be presenting about a beautiful life story of a person who has been suffering from this disease. His name was Oikawa Tooru”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seventh Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi loves !!</p><p>This is my first time publishing a fic in ao3 and this is also my first haikyuu angst. Honestly, I love this idea so I thought it’d be great if I make it to a fic. The reason why I chose Iwaoi is because of the similar personality traits that both leads have.</p><p>I’d like to let you know that English isn’t my main language so I’d like to apologize for any grammatical errors. </p><p>I hope you will love this fic and I hope I could publish more haikyuu fic in the future. Thank you for reading and have fun!</p><p>xoxo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi was completely zoned out until Bokuto came and knocked his desk. He then took the seat in front of Iwaizumi while Kuroo sat beside him. “What were you thinking of huh?” Bokuto jokingly asked. “Empty minded” Iwaizumi snorted. “Yeah sure” Bokuto rolled his eyes playfully.</p><p>“I heard the Professor will be giving us a new task” Kuroo leaned on his seat. “Ah shit. Here we go again” Bokuto whined. Iwaizumi snorted, shaking his head after. “That’s so normal of him” he said.</p><p>The old guy who they labelled as Professor entered the class. It was his subject. “Good day, students” he started off with a simple greeting, lowkey seemed like he was rushing. “I’ll make this session short since I need to attend a meeting in few minutes” he placed down his things on the table. “It is regarding to your new individual task” he continued.</p><p>“This will be a simple one. No proper reports needed, all based on visual presentation” he looked at his students one by one, with a hand in his pocket. “The Beauty of Life” he spoke. Iwaizumi looked up at him with a confused face and the elder noticed it, making him chuckled.</p><p>“Your task is to interview a person who is willing to share about their life story; making it into a documentary for you to present to the whole class. Choices will be on you. You will be the one who’s going to decide on who are you going to interview, what kind of backstory you wanted it to be or anything” he explained. “You can do video or audio recording of that person only if they allow you to, or you could just come out with a simple slide presentation. Do it based on your own creativity” he continued.</p><p>Kuroo and Bokuto looked at each other. They were like half getting the point. Again, the Professor noticed how confused Kuroo and Bokuto were from their expressions. “I’ll send each everyone of you the clearer instructions, don’t worry” he laughed. “That will be your final task before you graduate from your degree” Professor leaned on his table. “You have 4 months to complete this task. 4 months is long enough for you to come out with a good story, a good documentary for you to present and I am putting high expectation on each everyone of you for it. Any questions or objections?” the class was completely silent. No one dared to ask or even making sounds. “Alright then. You may now dismiss” the Professor got his things with him before leaving the class. </p><p>“That’s... quite an easy task. So unsual” Bokuto turned behind, looking at Iwaizumi and Kuroo. “You’re right but I’m thanking God for it. Less works needed” Kuroo snorted. “So, what’s your plan?” Iwaizumi asked both of them. “Hmm, I’m not sure who to interview yet” Bokuto tapped his chin. Kuroo was humming as well. “I think I’ll go for the unfortunates. Maybe they can share about their life struggle on surviving this world” said Kuroo. Iwaizumi nodded. It is a good idea, to be frank. </p><p>“Maybe I’ll go for prostitution” Bokuto interrupted. Iwaizumi frowned and Bokuto knew that he was confused. Bokuto sighed. “Not all prostitutes do the work on their wills” he said. Iwaizumi and Kuroo nodded, understood.</p><p>“So, what’s yours?” Kuroo’s turn to ask Iwaizumi but he only received a cold shrug from Iwaizumi. “I don’t know yet. I’ll think of it later” he replied. “And I think, it’s the best if we go grab our lunch cause I’m hungry as hell” he stood up, stretching his limbs and grabbed his stuffs. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi walked along the street alone. He refused to join Bokuto and Kuroo to the red box. The traffic light was red. He looked around the town. It was crowded with people. Few seconds later, the traffic light turned green. Iwaizumi took his steps forward to cross the road, but he bumped to a guy. He couldn’t see the guy’s face since he was covering it with face mask and a cap. </p><p>“I’m sorry” he apologized. The guy didn’t respond anything. He just bowed and left. Iwaizumi noticed a small paper on the crossroad, quickly picking it up and run after the guy who he just bumped onto. Maybe it was his, but Iwaizumi lost him. That mysterious guy vanished too quick. </p><p>Iwaizumi scanned the card, he frowned after. It was a medical card. The owner’s name was Oikawa Tooru; as what as written on the card. Other than the name and patient’s ID, there’s written “Glioblastoma Multiforme” on it. “Glioblastoma... Multiforme?” he absolutely had no single idea of it. </p><p>He just searched up the hospital’s location and turned out, it’s nearby so he thought of returning the medical card to its owner. It’d be worst if this Oikawa guy found out that he lost his medical card. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> <br/>
“Shit, shit, shit. Where is it?” Oikawa searched for his medical card everywhere in his room. “I’m so dead” he panicked. Sugawara entered the ward. “Did you sneaked out again?” he asked, with an eyebrow raised up. Oikawa didn’t respond even though he’s aware of Suga’s presence there. “For the nth time Oikawa, stop sneaking out from the hospital. We don’t know what might happen to you while you were out there” Suga continued, but he still didn’t receive Oikawa’s respond.</p><p>“Oikawa Tooru” he called him. Oikawa turned to him with a panic face. “I lost my medical card”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Hi miss. Can I know which room is for patient named Oikawa Tooru?” Iwaizumi asked one of the nurses on duty once he got to the hospital. </p><p>“How did you lost it?” Suga sighed. “Oikawa, you’re so clueless” he continued. “I don’t know. I might dropped it somewhe...” Oikawa paused as he remembered the time he bumped onto a stranger when he was crossing the road. “Ah shit” he sat on his bed, bowing his head, facing to the floor.</p><p>“I bumped to a stranger earlier when I was about to cross the road. Maybe it dropped there but if I go back to that area, there’s no guarantee that my card will still be there” he sighed.</p><p>“Oikawa-san?” Iwaizumi knocked the door, trying to not interrupt the conversation Oikawa and Suga were having. Both Oikawa and Suga turned facing to Iwaizumi. </p><p>“Yes?” Oikawa replied to his call. Iwaizumi walked into Oikawa’s room and slowly taking closer steps to the guy. “May I know who you are?” Oikawa asked. “I’m here to return your stuff” Iwaizumi took out the card from his pocket and handed it to Oikawa. “Here, you dropped this on the road.”</p><p>Oikawa took his card from Iwaizumi, sighing in relief. “Thank goodness” he stood up from his bed and bowed to Iwaizumi. “Thank you, sir. I don’t know what should I do if I lost my card. I was panicking when it wasn’t with me. Thank God you found it” he smiled. Iwaizumi felt a little awkward, a smile was enough as a return. “It’s not a big deal. I was sure that it’s important to you” he replied.</p><p>Oikawa reached for some cash from his wallet and offered it to Iwaizumi but he refused. “No. It’s okay. You don’t have to. I’m sincere in helping you out” Iwaizumi politely rejected Oikawa’s cash. “But you’ve saved my life” Oikawa tried to push him but to no avail. “It’s okay, you don’t have to” he smiled. “I better get going by now” he awkwardly bowed. Oikawa did the same. Suga, who was standing at the side, just chuckling. </p><p>Iwaizumi took his steps back to the door, but he stopped when Oikawa, “What’s your name, sir?” Iwaizumi turned, looking at the guy. “Iwaizumi... Iwaizumi... Ha.. Hajime” he stuttered. Suga raised an eyebrow. “I will never forget about your kindness, Iwaizumi-san” Oikawa smiled.</p><p>Iwaizumi scratched the back of his neck, smiling before leaving the ward. Oikawa smiled in relief. “Be more careful next time” Suga reminded him. </p><p> </p><p>That night.</p><p>“Glioblastoma Multiforme?” Iwaizumi looked out the window. It was raining. Slowly he cooled the hot coffee he just made before taking a sip. “Oikawa Tooru.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>[Text. Saturday, 08:09am]<br/>
Suga: Make sure to eat your meds! Don’t ever dare to skip lunch and don’t sneak out again! I won’t be able to come and visit you today, struggling with tons of assignments. Sorry ☹</p><p>Oikawa woke up to a message. It was from Suga. He wasn’t feeling offended, yet he understood that Suga’s priority is his study. He looked out the window. The day was brighter than yesterday. He smiled.</p><p>“Today will be another good day for me… hopefully” he sighed.</p><p>“Oikawa-san?” he turned to the voice’s owner who just called his name. It came from a guy who was standing at the door. He squinted. “You’re the yesterday’s guy, isn’t it? Iwa…” he couldn’t remember his name, so Iwaizumi immediately replied, “Iwaizumi.”</p><p>“Did you… perhaps left your things here?” Oikawa asked. It’s so unusual for him to receive visitor other than Sugawara. “No” Iwaizumi approached him closer. “Have a seat” Oikawa offered the empty couch near to his bed. “Mhm… may I know what brought you here, Iwaizumi-san?” he then asked.</p><p>Iwaizumi settled down on the couch before clearing throat. “This might sounds rude and offensive but I saw Glioblastoma Multiforme written on your medical card yesterday” he could see Oikawa’s expression changed. That little unpleasing yet awkward smile began to vanish. “And I did some study about your disease” Iwaizumi continued. </p><p>Oikawa remained silent for a couple of minutes before looking at his guest. “I’m sure it has nothing to do with you” he chuckled, in the most bitter way possible. It’s just making him feel so awkward. He doesn’t even know Iwaizumi that well, yet this guy had the audacity to talk about his illness. “I know and I’m sorry if I sounded nosy. It is just…” Iwaizumi paused.</p><p>“I would like to have you for my documentary project” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> <br/>
Oikawa leaned his back on the mattress comfortably. Two hours have passed since Iwaizumi left. He closed his eyes, wasn’t thinking of anything and just smiling. </p><p>“Why are you smiling?” Suga asked, came out of nowhere. Oikawa quickly opened his eyes and looked at Suga who was already seated on the couch. “I thought you’re not coming?” he asked. “Nah. I realized that I can do my assignments here. Besides, my house is so quiet since my parents aren’t home” Suga settled down his things next to him. “So, anything you wanna tell me that make you smile like an idiot earlier?” he then asked.</p><p>Oikawa shook his head. “Iwaizumi came earlier” he said. Suga stopped taping the keyboard just to look at his best friend. “Whomst?” it was obvious that Suga couldn’t remember Oikawa’s life savior.</p><p>“The one who returned my medical card. Iwa-chan” he grinned. “Iwa-chan?!” Suga snorted. “You guys are already that close that you’re calling him informally?” he then asked. Oikawa was just chuckling listening to him. “Nope. Not yet” Oikawa turned on the tv, flipping through the channels even though there were no good shows for him to watch. “So, why was he here?” Suga asked, leaning into the couch comfortably. He closed his laptop. </p><p>“He asked me if he could film me for his class’s project. A documentary. And I let him to”  he responded with a smile. “Excuse me?” Suga placed down the laptop on the couch from his lap. “Oikawa, what were you thinking? Do you think you’re kind of a joke? Do you think this all is an entertainment worthy?” Oikawa expected that from Suga. He knew it well that Suga won’t let him to do such things if he ask for his opinion at the first place. </p><p>“No it’s not. Relax” Oikawa let out a little giggle. The situation got a little tense. Oikawa knew he shouldn’t talk about it but Suga will find out eventually.</p><p>“I’m just helping him and besides, it’d be fun” he continued, telling him cheerfully. “Fun? Oikawa, have you gone insane? Are you actually aware that you’re...” </p><p>“Yes I’m sick and it’s no longer a joke” Oikawa immediately cut him off with a soft laugh. Suga sighed. “Suga, I only have 3 months left and I’m actually tired of crying because of it, because of myself. It can get super exhausting” he looked at Suga. “That is why I let him doing it. Because I know, it will help me to stop reminding myself that I’m running out of time” Oikawa sniffled. “I just wanna live like the other normal people out there. I wanna live the fullest” he chuckled although he can’t deny that deep down inside his heart, it broke him. </p><p>“You are normal, Oikawa. You have always been” Suga looked up at him with teary eyes. This time, it was Oikawa who looked down; avoiding Suga’s eye contact. He really hate it when Suga feel sympathy for his poor self. He hate it seeing his best friend cry because of him. </p><p>Oikawa let out a heavy sigh. It was pointless for him to fight Suga back although he has so many things to say. “He’ll come here tomorrow” that was the only thing he could reply. He don’t wanna make it worsen.</p><p>Suga quickly packed his stuffs. “Suga, are you mad?” he asked, seeing his friends impatiently packing up his things to leave. It was obvious yet he still ask. “Suga” he called him again but not receiving any respond. “Koushi.” </p><p>Suga stopped his steps. “Look, Tooru. For me, it’s just offensive and insensitive” Suga sighed, backing Oikawa and not facing to him. “But if that’s what you wanted to do, then I have no rights to stop you eventhough... I hate the idea of it” he took a deep breath, wiping off his tears. </p><p>“I won’t be here tomorrow. Good luck” he left the ward.</p><p>Oikawa leaned back. He held the upper part of his head. His let out a low groan as his forehead crumpled. The other hand tried to reach for his pills from his personal medical tray at the other side of his bed. Quickly he swallowed the pills and breathed calmly. </p><p>[Text. Saturday, 19:37pm]<br/>
Iwaizumi: Thank you. See you tomorrow, Oikawa-san.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please keep in mind that this is a multi-chapter. Fic will be update at least once in every 3 days (depends on my personal schedule) Again, I’m sorry if this ever got dusty :( Please stay tuned for the updates! </p><p>xoxo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>